


I'll be your Teddy Bear

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Teddy Bears and Drarry Affairs [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief light angst, Cousin Love, Cute, Draco going through problems, M/M, Potter-Malfoy Family, Scorpius/Teddy first bonding, but all ends well he just needed some Harry lovin' and reassurances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Teddy Lupin came to be Scorpius Potter-Malfoy's “Teddy Bear”.</p><p>Prequel to Teddy Bear fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Long-awaited for what @young_and_unfinished wanted to know ages ago as to why Scorp loves Teddy so much. Not very prompt, am I? Ehe, sorry it's so late and it's just a simple reason why xD

As soon as Draco came out of their Floo, Harry felt something was wrong. He hadn’t even seen his husband’s face yet as he was in the kitchen nursing Scorpius in his arms after manually warming a milk bottle, but the energy felt off.  
  
“Draco?” Harry called out. “What’s wrong, love?”  
  
Draco walked in with his shoulders hunched and face ashen; completely unlike his usual self. He stepped up to Harry and Scorp and bent down to kiss Scorp’s forehead before he breathed out shakily, leaning his forehead onto Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“Harry...” Draco said, voice strained. “I need you.”  
  
Today at work had been one of the most stressful and dejecting days Draco had ever experienced since working as an assistant store manager and fellow Potioneer at the renowned J. Pippin’s Potions branch store at Diagon Alley. For the past week he’d had a regular customer, an old Pureblood lady to whom he served prescribed potions to aid her husband who was close to death because of a liver ailment. She had been in denial and had not heeded advice about trying out Muggle surgery early enough and although Draco had not guaranteed the potions would help him live or even survive (everyone was bound to die), he’d been as helpful and empathetic as any employee would be. He'd subtly advised her to cherish her last moments with him as much as she could and that potions unfortunately couldn't always be the solution or the cure for something in a critical, untreated stage. Sadly, the woman’s husband passed away early this morning and the old lady had taken it out on Draco.  
  
He was used to and could cope being called a ‘Death Eater’ and ‘evil’ but to be accused of _killing_ her husband by selling her "poisonous" potions when he’d just been trying to _help_ the lady, he’d felt like he failed even though he knew better. He wasn’t responsible for her husband’s death and the store manager stood by him and knew that fact too, yet he’d still told Draco not to come to work for at least 2 weeks.  
  
Usually Draco wouldn’t have doubted himself in work — he was brilliant — but everyone experiences episodes of self-doubt in their profession and this was his time. He was out of work for 2 weeks and although it wasn’t the lack of income that was the problem —both Harry’s and his fortune combined made them well off—he was worried this might have a backlash on _his_ reputation which he was working towards redeeming for himself and for his small family. It seemed that the manager knew Draco’s old reputation could affect the current state of the store and so having him out of it was a temporary but necessary solution. Draco had not wanted to run away but he had no say in the matter and he felt _useless._  
  
Draco looked up at his husband, eyes brimming with frustrated tears.  
  
“Harry,  _please_ _._ ”  
  
“I’ll bring Scorp to Andy,” Harry said and Draco nodded before he pulled away briefly to kiss Scorp’s face again.  
  
“Sorry, baby,” Draco apologised to Scorp who cracked his eyes open in confusion. “I love you.”  
  
Thus, Harry whisked Scorpius away to Andromeda’s house for overnight babysitting in order to properly console Draco at home. But, in doing so with only a one-track mind to tend to his husband, he’d forgotten to grab one major thing.

 

***

 

“ _Uwaaaaaah, deddyyyyy, uwaaaah!_ ” Scorpius was crying and attempting to grab at something by his side, but it wasn’t there. “ _Deddy b-bu-bu ugu uwaaaah! Deddy beawwww, uwaaaaah!_ ”  
  
“Shh, shhh, sweet Scorpius, Granny’s got you. You’re daddies are just working through a thing,” Andromeda cooed and swayed Scorpius gently with her as she rocked on her chair.  
  
“Gran, I actually think he’s saying teddy bear? Oh! The one I gave him when he was a baby! Did Uncle Harry bring it with him?” Teddy started looking around his grandmother but didn’t see the turquoise coloured bear toy.  
  
Teddy peered down at the blonde baby crying and babbling. His poor little cousin, just shy of turning 1, seemed inconsolable and there was no way to just simply get the bear toy from his Uncles’ place. Teddy recalled Uncle Harry having said something urgent was up with Uncle Draco so he asked if Scorpius could stay with them just for the night. Then he'd ruffled Teddy's hair and departed. Apparently Uncle Draco needed to be comforted about something. But his uncle wasn’t a baby, he was a grown man, so it must have been serious.  
  
Scorpius kept babbling, unable to use full consonants, but Teddy was certain in between all his gibberish ‘deddy beaw’ meant the toy bear he had given him soon after Scorpius was born.  
  
“I’ll… I’ll be your Teddy Bear, Scorp,” Teddy said gently, letting his little cousin close his fists over his finger. When Scorpius managed to hold something his opened his eyes, shining with tears.  
  
“Deddy beaw?” Scorpius croaked, looking up at Teddy in confusion and squinting his eyes. He was mostly looking at Teddy’s turquoise coloured hair.  
  
Teddy nodded. “I’ll be your Teddy Bear.”  
  
“Would you like to hold him?” Andromeda asked softly with a smile, already putting her arms out to Teddy with Scorpius making grabby hands at him. "Be very careful."  
  
Teddy wrapped his little cousin up in a gentle but firm embrace as his Grandma propped them on her lap. Scorpius’ head was on Teddy's shoulder wrapped in Teddy's arms while Teddy was wrapped in his Grandma's tender embrace.  
  
“Deddy beawwww uwooo!” Scorpius gurgled happily, finally ceasing his pitiful sobs and sniffles. He groped Teddy’s face multiple times as he tried to reach up and tug the tuft of turquoise hair that was Teddy’s fringe. Once he was satisfied, Scorpius wound his small, chubby arms around Teddy’s neck as best he could and nuzzled his face into his cousin’s shoulder and promptly fell asleep.  
  
“Time for bed, I say? You’ve been such a helpful Uncle, Teddy, I’m proud of you,” Andromeda smiled and Teddy scrunched up his nose.  
  
“Can’t I be his big brother? ‘Uncle’ makes me sound old like Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco,” Teddy pouted, making his Grandma laugh.  
  
“Of course you can, you’re practically Harry and Draco’s son too,” Andromeda smiled.  
  
“Uncle Draco’s my cousin so it’s a bit...weird. The point is we all love each other, right?” Teddy asked.  
  
“That’s right, my darling.”  
  
Even before Scorpius was born, since he'd known Uncle Draco was having a baby, Teddy had resolved to love and protect the new baby like any brother would. Even if his Uncle’s lived in a separate place (it was Teddy who wanted to live with his Grandma Andromeda who had said she couldn’t bear to leave their house yet it was no place for a newborn baby), the Potter-Malfoy's were a simple Floo away. Although Teddy was a Lupin in name and he’d forever pride himself as a Lupin and a Tonks, he was a quintessential member of the Potter-Malfoy family, just as much a son to them as Scorpius was, and that was perfectly fine.  
  
And if Scorpius called him "Teddy Bear" for the rest of his life, well, that was perfectly fine too.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Scorp associated Teddy’s turquoise-turned hair to his turquoise coloured bear (yeah it's turquoise, lol) but when he was old enough to understand names/nicknames he still wanted to call Teddy his Teddy Bear bc cousin luuuuurve. But it's how they bonded/why Scorp loves Teddy and vice versa. Dey cute, dey cute. Hope y’all enjoyed! Long time coming, idk how I didn't post it earlier...mah bad.
> 
> SORRY FOR GOING AWOL for a month or two there since starting this series. As my last note in previous fic said... I was busy with my stye/chalazion issue and obsessed with Andreil/TFC/AFTG as I currently still am BUTTTT REQUESTS FOR THIS SERIES IS OPEN ON @[JEWEL-IMAGINES](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com)!! Shoot me an ask/request/prompt/question about this Potter-Malfoy family in the TB&DA universe (Teddy Bears & Drarry Affairs) if you want to know anything etc. and I'll answer or possibly add your idea to my backlog for mini comics or future fics for this series if I can picture it or it fits/if I've not already thought of it! I've got 13 personal hc mini comic ideas (they're mostly short, like below 8 panels except for birth comic) but mostly the fics end here for this series unless I'm cbf drawing a mini comic and opt for a short fic w/ pics instead. We'll seeeeee.
> 
> MINI COMICS ARE FOR REAL COMING...SOMEDAY! Starts off with Scorpius birth mini comic (soooo long overdue). I don't want to give out exact date and then fail to post it (bc I'm a procrastinator at heart) huhuhu. But imma tag the main commenters who were here from the start of this series and who were most excited about this universe, aha, y’all know who you are <3
> 
> P.s. [also gonna start Andreil fics and mini comics](http://archiveofourown.org/series/473971%22), just in case anyone's interested, just a heads up. They'll come in time ~ I'll occasionally post up personal hc's and stuff with Andreil and the Foxes on [my tumblr](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com) too if anyone's interested :') Tagged tfc and andreil and such, yee.


End file.
